Avatar, Una Alma En Dos Cuerpos
by bitedramon
Summary: Diferentes portales conectan el mundo avatar con el planeta Tierra. Gracias a estos, el nuevo avatar se ha reencarnado en ambos mundos, dejando un puente abierto entre ellos. Esto complicará la misión de nuestro nuevo avatar que, como fue la de Aang 300 años antes, debe detener a toda costa una guerra que amenaza con romper el equilibrio del mundo avatar.
1. Nota del Autor

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en FanFiction. Ya había leído algunas historias en esta página, y me dije a mi mismo que yo también debía aportar un relato a este pequeño universo de letras, palabras y frases, por lo que decidí empezar con esta historia.

En esta narración solo tengo en cuenta los sucesos de "Avatar, La Leyenda de Aang", es decir, que no tengo en cuenta los de "La Leyenda de Korra".

"Avatar, una alma en dos cuerpos" es el título de este fic. La historia ocurre 300 años después de la muerte del avatar Aang, y cuenta la historia de un niño llamado Abrán, bueno, más bien de dos, pero eso ya se explicará más adelante.

De verdad espero que os guste, y por favor, dejad comentarios, y, si podéis, algún consejo también. Me tomo bastante bien las criticas. ¡Ojo! He dicho las criticas, no los insultos, esos como que me tocan un poco los ojos grandes, que también se pueden llamar ojones.

**- Yo no inventé este mundo ficticio, los derechos de este son de Nickelodeon, yo solo pretendo escribir una de tantísimas historias que deben existir sobre esta serie -**


	2. Capítulo I

**-El mundo ficticio de Avatar no me perteneze a mí, pertenece a Nickelodeon-**

¡Bueno, y aquí está el primer capítulo! Espero que os guste, y también espero que me dejéis reviews, bien sea para decirme algo positivo, o para darme un consejo o una crítica constructiva.

Cuando los sucesos ocurran en la tierra escribiré en cursiva, y cuando ocurran en el mundo avatar, usaré la letra normal.

Sin más demora, el capítulo uno.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Era un estupendo día de verano, el Sol brillaba como si la longevidad de su vida dependiera de la luz que irradiara y no había una sola nube que pudiera estropear aquel maravilloso cielo azul celeste. _

_ El muchacho de catorce años, llamado Abrán, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la maravillosa sinfonía del entorno. Sentía el canto de los pájaros y el ulular de una leve brisa, todo ello acompañado por el armonioso sonido que producía el agua de aquella pequeña cascada al caer. Sentía los rayos de sol calentar su cara, por lo que decidió, sin abrir los ojos, reptar hasta la sombra de un árbol. _

_ Se sentía feliz y relajado, nada podría arruinarle este momento. Empezaba a tener sueño, no quiso luchar contra este, y dejó que, poco a poco, le fuera conduciendo al mundo de los sueños._

_ De repente, todo sonido cesó bruscamente y la temperatura empezó a descender a mucha velocidad. Abrán abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba sucediendo. Pero lo único que pudo ver fué una densa niebla. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, era un dolor muy intenso. Seguidamente, le invadió un profundo mareo y se cayó al suelo. Hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse, y pudo divisar una silueta oscura a lo lejos._

_ Abrán abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba empapado en sudor. Se levantó y fué a la cocina, cogió la botella de leche de la nevera y vertió un poco de su contenido en su vaso favorito. La metió al microondas y la calentó. Tras beberse la leche, regresó a la cama, a intentar dormir un poco más antes de tener que ir al primer día instituto, el curso comenzaba y las vacaciones de verano habían acabado._

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

Estaba rodeado, los tres soldados le tenían arrinconado contra la pared. "Pobres Ilusos, piensan que me han ganado" pensó para sí. Uno de los soldados esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, seguidamente, se lanzó a por él, seguido de los otros dos. Abrán dio un salto enorme ayudándose de una altísima roca que creó gracias a su tierra control y aterrizó sobre el último de los tres soldados, noqueándolo. Antes de que los otros soldados pudieran girarse para observar al muchacho, este les lanzó dos piedras enormes que les dejaron inconscientes. "¡Lo Conseguí!" pensó el chico.

Unos aplausos resonaron en la sala. Provenían de una mujer joven, de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Sonreía alegremente.

-Lo lograste Abrán. -dijo aquella mujer- Has pasado la prueba de tierra control, la última que te quedaba. Puedo decir con orgullo que ya eres un avatar pleno.

-Gracias, Si Fu Sua -dijo, muy serio, Abrán- Con su permiso, voy a contárselo a mis amigos.

Abrán abandonó la sala caminando despacio, tal y como Si Fu Sua le había ensañado, la educación era esencial.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se oyó un grito proveniente del exterior de esta misma.

-¡LO COSEGUI!

Si Fu Sua dejó escapar una leve risa. "Este chico no cambiará nunca" pensó para si misma.

Abrán corría todo lo que podía en dirección al granero, allí se hallaba el animal guía del joven avatar, un dragón-fenix llamado Roku, en honor al avatar precedente a Aang. Medía metro y tres cuartos de alto, sobre un metro de ancho y cinco metros metros de la punta del pico a la punta de la cola. Poseía un cuerpo fuerte lleno de plumas rojas, cuatro patas robustas y escamosas, acabadas en cuatro dedos con sus afiladas garras, tres en la parte de delante del pié y otro en la parte trasera, a modo de espolón; tenía una cola, emplumada también, acabada en un mechón de pelo rojizo, dos alas enormes y también con esas rojizas plumas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, un cuello bastante largo, acabado en una cabeza característica de reptil que poseía un pico, dentro del cual había afilados dientes. Poseía una enorme melena de pelo carmesí que partía desde la cabeza y llegaba a la mitad de su cuello. A pesar de su imponente aspecto, era muy noble y sociable.

El joven avatar montó a su dragón fénix, este aumentó de tamaño hasta doblarlo, esa era una de las características especiales de esos dragones, normalmente podían aumentar su tamaño hasta "dieztiplicarlo" (me refiero a multiplicar por diez). El dragón cogió carrerilla y salió volando por el agujero que estaba a un lado del techo justamente para que ese animal pudiera despegar.

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

_El despertador sonó en vano, pues ya hacía una hora que Abran estaba despierto. Se levantó de la cama contra su voluntad y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo. Cuando terminó su desayuno, fué a asearse, se vistió, cogió la mochila y salió de casa en dirección al instituto._

_ El Sol brillaba deslumbrantemente, esto hizo pensar a Abrán que se trataba de una burla del astro rey. Le debía resultar divertido observar como todos los chicos de Gijón, y de toda Asturias en general, iban deprimidos con sus mochilas en dirección al instituto, por eso decidió brillar mucho más de lo normal en esa provincia._

_ Abrán suspiró y fué a buscar a sus amigos Lucas y Paula. Cunado se reunieron los tres, se dirigieron en dirección al instituto. Lucas estaba contando una anécdota de sus vacaciones en Mallorca cuando una piedra le golpeó la cabeza._

_ -¡Ah!-gritó el chico, dolorido por el golpe. _

_ Súbitamente, siete chicos rodearon al grupo de amigos._

_ -Mirad, si son el pies planos y el marica -dijo un chico moreno refiriendose a Lucas y Abrán respectivamente- ¿Como os ha ido el verano?_

_ -¿Que quieres Raúl?-dijo Abrán con voz cansina._

_ -Nada...-dijo Raúl- solo daros una paliza, ya sabes, para comenzar bien el día._

_ Dicho esto, Raúl y sus amigos se lanzaron contra Lucas y Abrán. Cuando Abrán creía que iba a empezar el día con varios moratones, una especie de "flash" le recorrió la mente. Momentáneamente dejó de ver a sus enemigos y vio a un chico, con una flecha en la cabeza, que peleaba contra otro usando movimientos circulares, y girando para esquivar cada golpe que le lanzaban. El flash desapareció y volvió a ver el puño de Raúl aproximarse. Sorprendentemente para todos los que estaban allí, incluido Abrán mismo, esquivó el golpe dando un giro hacia la derecha, tal y como había visto hacer a al chico de su visión. Raúl quedó estupefacto, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, le lanzo otros tres golpes a Abrán, el cual los esquivo de la misma manera que antes. _

_ Otro flash le vino a la cabeza, en este estaba otro chico, de edad mas avanzada que el anterior y con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, practicando una patada, posiblemente de un arte marcial. El flash desapareció. Abrán se encontraba detrás de Raúl, en la posición perfecta para realizar la patada que vio en su visión, y eso fué justamente los que hizo. La patada impactó en el costado del chico, tirándolo al suelo._

_ Raúl rápidamente se incorporó, y salió corriendo, seguido de sus seis amigos. Lucas y Paula miraron asombrados a Abrán. "¿Cómo lo ha hecho?" se preguntaban mentalmente los dos. _

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

No tardó dos minutos en divisar el pueblo de Xi Pho. Todas las casas eran de madera, pintadas con colores carmesí y dorado, los colores típicos de la Nación del Fuego, la tierra natal de nuestro joven Avatar.

Aterrizó en un bosque cercano. Roku redujo su tamaño al mínimo posible y Abrán lo ocultó con la maleza de alrededor. Entonces empezó a correr en dirección al pueblo. No dudó en usar el aire control para aumentar su velocidad.

Cuando llegó a la plaza principal, frenó en seco. Se acercó a un puesto de bocadillos y compró uno de carne y pimientos, que devoró vorazmente. Caminó en dirección a la casa en la que temporalmente residían sus amigos Sora y Katara. Ambos eran hermanos y descendientes del Avatar Aang y su esposa Katara.

Sora era un maestro aire de catorce años muy parecido al último avatar de los nómadas del aire, pero quizás lo que mas le caracterizaba era su cabello rubio, en su mundo el cabello rubio era muy poco usual. A pesar de que los hombres de los Nómadas del Aire siempre se afeitaban la cabeza, Sora renegaba de eso, por lo demás, sora vestía como un auténtico Nómada del Aire.

Katara, hermana de Sora y de quince años, era una maestra agua, la primera en su rama de familia desde Katara. Había heredado todo el talento de su predecesora con el agua control y con la sanación. Pero no solo había heredado esas habilidades, sino también el físico. Era prácticamente igual que la antigua Katara a su edad, con la única diferencia de que su pelo era de un castaño más claro.

Abrán entró sigilosamente en la casa, se le había ocurrido una traviesa idea. Usando el aire control para no hacer ruido al caminar, Abrán cruzó la casa en dirección a los dormitorios. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la tercera puerta del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Sora. Dentro reinaa la oscuridad, era evidente que el vago de su amigo seguía durmiendo. Abrán hizo aparecer una llama muy pequeña en la punta de su dedo índice con la que iluminó levemente la estancia, lo suficiente para poder ver sin despertar a Sora.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, Sora siempre había dicho que el dormía desnudo, y esa declaración se confirmó. La sábana le tapaba hasta el inicio de su pecho, el cual estaba al descubierto. Abrán se ruborizó ligermanete al ver el torso de su amigo. "No está mal, pero nada mal" se dijo a sí mismo.

De repente volvió en sí, sustituyendo ese color rojizo en sus mejillas por una sonrisa maliciosa. Con un movimiento de mano, formó una pequeña masa de agua, la cual extrajo del aire, encima de Sora. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, y dejó que el agua cayera sobre el chico. Este se levantó sobresaltado, y empapado por supuesto. Abrán se echó a reír mientras salía de la habitación para dejar a Sora secarse y vestirse. Sora solo pudo hacerse una pregunta "¿Qué ha pasado?".

Cuando Sora se vistió, ambos amigos fueron a la cocina. Allí estaba Katara, terminando de desayunar. Sora cogió tres piezas de fruta y se puso a pelarlas. Mientras tanto, Abrán les relató a sus amigos, con algunos adornos, como fue la prueba de tierra control.

Después de que Sora y Katara felicitaran a Abrán por su éxito, se pusieron a pensar que harían ese día. Acordaron ir a visitar Omashu.

Empaquetaron algo de comida para el viaje y salieron en dirección al bosque, donde les esperaba Roku. Esta vez, cuadriplicó su tamaño. Los tres amigos montaron y partieron en dirección a Omashu.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿Que les ha parecido? En este capítulo pretendía presentar un poco a los personajes principales de la serie, y también la mecánica con la que funciona la historia de cursiva normal, normal cursiva; ¿les parece sencillo o creen que sería mejor de otra manera? ¡Se admiten sugerencias! :)

Al ser mi primera historia en esta página, me haría ilusión que me den opiniones sobre lo que hago bien y en lo que debería mejorar, me encanta recibir consejos :D

Bueno, con esto me despido por ahora.

¡Hasta más leer!


	3. Capítulo II

Lo primero de todo es recordar que:

**-El mundo ficticio de avatar, la leyenda de aang no es mío, pertenece a nickelodeon-**

¿De verdad?, me entero ahoraaa... (que haría yo sin mi sarcasmo...)

Lo segundo es dar las gracias a:

**Maryel Tonks**: por ser mi primer seguidor y por darme mi primer comentario en mi primera historia en esta página. Gracias! :D, te dedico este capítulo!

**Nefertari Queen**: es un orgullo para mí que una gran escritora como tú haya leído mi fic, ¡Muchas gracias! Me encantan las conversaciones que tenemos por PM, ¡Abajo los carbayones! XD (tu ya me entiendes jajajaja)

Lo tercero es recordaros que la _cursiva_ es para el Planeta Tierra y la letra Normal para el Plantea Avatar

sin más preámbulos, el capítulo número dos:

Capítulo II

_Las puertas de cristal del instituto se alzaban abiertas en frente de los tres amigos, vacilantes, las atravesaron accediendo al interior. Abrán sintió un motón de sensaciones al traspasarlas, pero ninguna buena. Sintió como una patada en el estómago, inmediatamente seguida por la sensación de encarcelamiento. No le gustaba nada el instituto, y tener que volver a el, restaba varias páginas a su lista de razones para vivir. Afortunadamente, aún quedaban muchas más paginas q las que había sustraído el final de las vacaciones. _

_ Pasaron hacia el salón de actos, donde, como cada año, la directora daba una aburrido y siempre repetitivo discurso y los jefes de estudios anunciaban las clases del año. Abrán no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que los nombres que leían los jefes de estudios, hasta tal punto que hizo falta de un zarandeo por parte de Lucas para que se enterara de que estaba con ellos en la misma clase, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía dos años; estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en la pelea que había tenido con Raúl, y, sobre todo, en esos "flashes" o visiones ¿Qué le había pasado?, no conocía el por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese año no iba a ser igual que los demás, los que si que no sabía era si para bien o para mal. Pero cuando se entero de que, por primera vez en toda su vida, ni Raúl ni sus amigos estaban con él en clase, intuyó que era para bien._

_ Se dirigieron hacia su clase junto con su tutora. Abrán aprovechó los primeros cinco minutos en los que un profesor siempre se intenta organizar, para sacar su pequeño "botiquín" de la mochila y curar la herida que Lucas tenía en la cabeza. A Abrán le apasionaba la medicina, aunque tenía muy claro que no quería ser médico, él no necesitaba que le pagaran para ayudar a las personas._

_ -Bueno -dijo la profesora- Me llamo María y voy a ser vuestra tutora en este año. Voy a pasar lista, quiero que cada persona que nombre se levante y se presente al resto de sus compañeros. Empezemos... Abad Romero Lucas._

_ Lucas se puso en pie. A pesar de lo que se solía decir de los pelirrojos, era un chico muy atractivo. Tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Siempre, a no ser que estuviera muy enfadado, mostraba su mejor sonrisa, la cual brillaba con luz propia. Siempre vestía con colores vivos y atrevidos, la discrección y él no se entendían demasiado bien. Con un poco de timidez al principio, tomó la palabra:_

_ -Esto... -empezó el pelirrojo- Me llamo Lucas, tengo quince años y... y... y eso.-concluyó_

_ Abrán dejó escapar una breve risa._

_ -Gracias...creo-dijo confusa, la profesora-sientate Lucas. -Lucas obedeció, estaba algo ruborizado- siguiente... Álvarez Fuente Paula Paula se levantó de la silla con un salto._

_ Paula era una chica un poco baja, pero muy atractiva. Tenía una melena de pelo, color azufre, que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, con un mechón rubio que le partía del lado derecho. Aunque mucha gente creía que se teñía, ese mechón era real, de nacimiento. Tenía los ojos de color azul celeste. Era de tez pálida, aunque no tanto como Lucas. -¡Bueno! -Empezó, alegremente, la chica- Me llamo Paula y tengo catorce años. Aunque soy andaluza, es decir, nací en Andalucía, llevo viviendo aquí desde los diez años. Me encanta cantar, pintar, correr y jugar al baloncesto. Practico Karate y Taichí en la academia Asuto Uriasu. También…-Paula fue interrumpida por la profesora._

_ -¡ Ya, ya está Paula, puedes sentarte! –dijó la profesora, medio desesperada. Paula se sentó, claramente con una cara de indignación.- Veamos… El siguiente es… Balada García Abrán. _

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

Katara se acomodó mejor en el lomo del animal, pues es estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué haremos en Omashu? Yo quiero ir a la Avenida Central.

La Avenida Central era una gran calle, construida por el avatar Riku en diamantes, que tenía de todo. Tiendas de ropa, libros, deportes, cafeterías… Medía tres kilómetros de largo. Katara estaba profundamente enamorada de esa calle y sus tiendas, aunque, según Sora, de lo que estaba enamorada era del chico de "La Gran Tetera", una tienda de esa calle que servía un té excepcional.

-Yo quiero ir al teatro, hoy actúa "El Quinto Elemento", ¡Y van "Tu Peor Amigo"! – Dijo Abrán.

El Quinto Elemento era uno de sus grupos musicales favoritos, y "Tu Peor Amigo" era uno de sus grandes Éxitos. El Quinto elemento estaba formado por dos personas. Una chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur llamada Nat Jim y un chico de la Nación del Fuego llamado y Ang Rei.

-Mirad –empezó Sora- a mi me da igual a donde me llevéis, pero, antes de marcharnos, nos tiramos por la "montaña rusa"-hizo las comillas con los dedos mientras decía la palabra.

-Trato hecho –Se apuro a decir Abrán antes de que Katara protestara.

Aterrizaron en un pequeño manantial de una montaña, muy cercana a Omashu. Se bajaron del lomo de Roku, el cual redujo su tamaño y se acercó al manantial a beber. Los tres chicos iniciaron el descenso de la montaña hasta Omashu. Aunque físicamente la ciudad estaba a diez minutos andando, Abrán creó una plataforma con su tierra control y, deslizándola, hizo que llegaran en dos minutos. El chico se sentía muy orgulloso de su dominio sobre la tierra.

Se extrañaron bastante de que no hubiera guardias en las puertas, pero no tuvieron problemas para entrar, pues Abrán "abrió" la "puerta".

Se pusieron en camino hacia la Avenida Central. Todas las casas estaban cerradas, con sus persianas bajadas. Había bastones, periódicos, sombreros y otros objetos similares tirados en el suelo. Katara se estaba empezando a ponerse tensa. Sora, su hermano, se sentía nervioso, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia lo que le estaba viendo. No era un panorama normal. Una ciudad desértica con prendas y objetos tirados por el suelo, como si todos los ciudadanos se hubieran visto obligados a salir huyendo de algo.

Cuando llegaron a la Avenida Central, esta también estaba desierta.

Sora decidió investigar y, haciendo uso de su planeador, sobrevoló la ciudad. Divisó a lo lejos una masa de aire oscuro. Cuando se fijó más, pudo distinguir claramente el resplandor de las llamas. ¡Un incendio!, pensó. Descendió rápidamente y, sin dar explicaciones, agarró a Abrán y a Katara y se fue, volando otra vez, hasta el lugar de donde provenían las llamas.

Aterrizaron en un claro cercano al incendio y se acercaron a este. Allí había miles de maestros tierra, de todos los sexos y edades. Abrán llegó a la conclusión de que debían ser todos los maestros tierra de Omashu. Estaban lanzado tierra al fuego para intentar apagarlo, pero parecía que les era imposible frenar el avance de las hambrientas llamas, que devoraban todo a su paso.

El joven avatar se sintió avergonzado, era horrible ver a su elemento natural, una fuente de calor y vida, destruyendo aquel bosque. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, debían poner fin al fuego.

-¡He visto un río a medio kilómetro! -Dijo Sora- ¡Vosotros id a traer agua, yo me quedaré aquí para intentar frenar el viento!

Dicho esto, y como si de una vela de tarta cumpleaños se tratase, lanzó dos ráfagas enormes de aire que apagaron un pequeño sector del fuego más próximo.

Abrán levantó una enorme roca que depositó sobre un enorme remolino de aire. Los dos amigos se subieron a aquel vehículo improvisado y, a una velocidad increíble, se pusieron en dirección al río.

No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar, coordinando sus movimientos, levantaron el enorme flujo de agua de una vez. Como el joven avatar no podía volver a crear aquella plataforma, tenía las manos ocupadas manteniendo en alto el enorme flujo de agua, optó por un simple corrimiento de tierra; que, aunque más lento que la otra plataforma, también era una forma de desplazarse velozmente.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la zona del incendio, este había avanzado bastante. Distribuyeron el agua del río en diferentes chorros, que enfocaron cada uno a una zona del fuego. Este iba mermando por momentos.

De repente, el flujo de agua se agotó por completo. Y por si eso no fuera bastante, una enorme llamara procedente de un sitio desconocido reavivó el fuego con más potencia que antes.

El calor era insufrible, se podían oír los gritos de los animales que habían caído en las garras de esas llamas, puertas al reino de Hades.

Abrán cerró los ojos para intentar reprimir las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que una se la escapara. Inesperadamente, la expresión de sufrimiento de su cara se relajó, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos brillaban con una luz blanquecina potentísima.

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

_ Abrán se levantó, "que coincidencia que estemos los tres seguidos" pensó para sí. Era, a pesar de lo que Raúl y sus amigos le dijera, era muy atractivo. Tenía el pelo corto por los lados y más largo y en punta en la parte superior de la cabeza; era de pelo castaño oscuro. Tenía los ojos grises, no verdes como mucha gente piensa, el color gris puro en los ojos existía, sino que se lo fueran a decir a él._

_ Estaba pensando cómo empezar su presentación cuando, súbitamente, sintió que toda su fuerza, toda su energía abandonaba su cuerpo, como si la estuvieran "aspirando". La vista se le nublo, y, en menos de un segundo, perdió la consciencia._

_ Lucas logró atrapar a Abrán cuando estaba cayendo al suelo, evitando que el accidente pudiera empeorar aún más debido al golpe._

_ Paula se acercó corriendo y le tomó el pulso, era la mejor de la clase cogiendo los pulsos. Fue esa misma seguridad de si misma la que la alarmó: no había ningún latido. Retiro la mano, pasados tres segundos aproximadamente, volvió a tomárselo. Nada,no notaba nada. Una lágrima empezó a correrle por la mejilla, en un último intento puso la mano otra vez en el cuello. Afortunadamente, esta vez si notó un latido. No es que el corazón no le latiera, es que lo estaba haciendo a una velocidad extremadamente lenta, pero constante, no bajaba ni subía._

_ Javier y David, dos chicos de clase, juntaron tres mesas donde pudieron acostar a Abrán. _

_ Raquel notó que su temperatura estaba bajando rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando Paula volvió a te el pulso, este seguía igual. Es como si todo si cuerpo se hubiera parado, dejando de funcionar, excluyendo el corazón, el cual solo se había "amodorrado". Aún así, ese valiente órgano se resistía a pararse, estaba dispuesto a seguir con vida como fuera, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasase a Abrán._

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

El avatar se elevó en el aire, levitando, poniéndose encima del colosal incendio. Con un movimiento de manos, abrió tres boquetes en los alrededores, de aproximadamente medio kilometro de diámetro, de donde sacó tres fuentes de agua, cada una de un tamaño doscientas veces veces superior al del río que habían capturado, que ya de por sí era enorme. Había extraído de la tierra los famosos Lagos Subterráneos de Omashu.

Juntó las manos, lo que provocó que los tres torrentes de agua ascendieran al cielo y se fusionaran en uno, Cubría la mayor parte del cuelo visible desde donde estaban Katara y Sora, los cuales no los sacaba de su asombro nadie, nunca habían visto el estado avatar activado, pues Abrán se había negado a controlando, no llegando a abrir ni uno solo de los chacras.

Moviendo las manos como si estuviera barriendo, dirigió la enorme masa líquida sobre el fuego a una velocidad que debía aproximarse a la del sonido, pues en medio minuto había pasado toda la masa por las llamas, ahora totalmente extintas. Con otro movimiento de manos, separo de nuevo la masa de agua en tres y las devolvió a los agujeros de donde las había sacado como si fueran géiseres o bufones. Con un último movimiento de manos, este mucho más fuerte y seco, cerro los agujeros que había dejado.

En ese momento recibió un ataque de fuego control enorme, que pudo esquivar y redirigir hacia el lugar de donde había venido, era un globo de la Nación del Fuego, el cual cayó a tierra en cuanto recibió su ataque de regreso. Junta a el recién derribado globo, había otros diez más, todos con soldados dispuestos a atacarle. El símbolo de la Nación del Fuego no era el normal, tenía una estrella de cinco puntas en medio de la llama, Katara lo reconoció al instante. Hacía tiempo que corría el rumor de un enorme grupo rebelde en la Nación del Fuego, pero nunca pensó que pudiera ser verdad, nunca hasta ahora. Un ataque así contra el avatar, que además es de su propia tierra, solo podía ser llevado a cabo por ese grupo.

Abrán puso cara de enfado. Con dos movimientos rápidos y secos, hizo surgir dos montañas enormes, las cuales pulverizó convirtiéndolas en millones de astillas pétreas diminutas, de apenas dos milímetros. Lanzó todas esas astillas, que vistas desde tierra parecían un enjambre enorme e alguna clase de bicho, contra los globos que quedaban, derribándolos al instante. El tierra control que Abrán había querido aprender no era como los demás, normalmente para el control de la tierra se usaba Kung Fu Tigre, pero él había querido aprenderlo como lo practicaba 300 años atrás Toph Bei Fong, usando el Kung Fu Mantis Religiosa, lo cual le daba una gran ventaja en combate, pues había solucionado el problema de la lentitud al usar tierra control.

El joven avatar volvió a cerrar los ojos y descendió suavemente al suelo. Katara y Sora fueron a su encuentro. Cuando se posó sobre la superficie del planea, volvió a abrir los ojos, esotos ya no brillaban. Respirada entrecortadamente, se notaba que había hecho muchísimo esfuerzo.

**·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·**

_ Pasados cinco minutos, Abrán empezó a recuperar calor tan rápidamente como lo perdió y su corazón volvió a latir normal. Recuperó la consciencia y se intentó incorporar, pero un dolor enorme le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se lo impidió. ¡Eran agujetas! Pero no unas normales, se sentía como si, de pronto, hubiese levantado dos camiones cisterna llenos hasta arriba de plomo líquido con cada mano. _

_ La sirena de la ambulancia se oyó distante, pero acercándose. Abrán observó las caras de preocupación de sus amigos, y de sus compañeros y profesora en general. Les dedicó a todos una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de volver a perder la consciente, esta vez de agotamiento._

Hasta aquí el capítulo II; en el siguiente intentaré centrarme más en los sucesos de la Tierra, que estoy escribiendo menos sobre estos que sobre los de el mundo avatar, cuando con igual de importantes.

Os dejo unas preguntas que me gustaría que me contestarais:

1.- ¿Por que creéis que el Abrán de la Terra sufrió ese desmayo tan repentino y extraño?

2.- ¿En que grupo musical español está basado El Quinto Elemento? Una pista: tuvieron primero éxito en México que en España.

Bueno, tengo que avisaros que no soy una persona demasiado constante al actualizar, en una semana puedo subir tres capítulo, y en otras tres no subir nunguno, depende del tiempo y la inspiración que tenga.

¡Hasta más leer!


End file.
